


in the shower

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: because saving water is important





	in the shower

 

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [Tumblr](http://thesweetpsychopath.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
